barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbie Chelsea Doll and Playset (FHP67)
The Barbie® Chelsea® Doll and Playset was released in 2018. The product code is FHP67, and it is part of the FHP66 assortment. It is appropriate for ages 3 and above, and it cost $12.99.Code; Age; Price This product is Chelsea and her dog Honey, a pet food stand, plate of dog treats and a dog box. It is featured in the video Pi Day Is 3-14 -- Barbie Explains Why with Pie. Official Description "Launch play and career exploration with Chelsea™ doll and accessories that let the youngest sister of Barbie® launch her own business -- and bring her pet along for the company. This puppy shop play set features everything needed to inspire kids to follow their passions and play out their dreams, including Chelsea™ doll, a pet figure and a working business stand. This shop for pets puts kids in charge with storytelling pieces that include a pink-shaded counter with a doghouse-inspired shape, colorful accents and bone icons. One of the bones pops out of the display wall and fits into the puppy's mouth. Flip the plate of treats in the center counter to reveal another surprise -- flip back for more treats. It's so much fun, and the action inspires laughter and repeat use! The set also comes with a small box in which the adorable puppy fits; the animal figure's sweet pose lets its head stick out perfectly. Chelsea™ doll looks just as sweet wearing bright colors with a removable skirt and shoes. Young imaginations will have so much fun telling so many stories with these two best friends. Collect all of the Chelsea™ dolls and accessories for even more possibilities because with Barbie®, you can be anything! Includes Chelsea™ doll wearing removable skirt and shoes, puppy shop accessory, puppy figure, pet box and bone. Colors and decorations may vary. *Chelsea™ doll is opening her own puppy shop with lots of treats for hungry pets -- and fun features for young imaginations! *The colorful pet food stand has a doghouse shape and offers bones on the wall and a plate of treats on the counter. Pull one of the bones off to feed the puppy -- it has a plug-and-play feature that works on the wall and the puppy's mouth! *Flip the plate of treats on the shop's counter -- it reveals a surprise on the other side! *The puppy figure is adorable and fits into a pink Barbie® logo-decorated box for puppy play; a dynamic pose works in or out of the box for extended play. *Chelsea™ doll wears a colorful outfit with puppy decal on her shirt, a removable white skirt with pink puppy paw print and a pink pair of shoes. *Kids will love serving up adventures, exploring the world and playing out their dreams because with Barbie®, you can be anything! SKU #: FHP67"Official Description Gallery FHP67 Chelsea Doll and Playset 2.jpg FHP67 Chelsea Doll and Playset 3.jpg FHP67 Chelsea Doll and Playset 4.jpg FHP67 Chelsea Doll and Playset 5.jpg FHP67 Chelsea Doll and Playset 6.jpg FHP67 Chelsea Doll and Playset 7.jpg FHP67 Chelsea Doll and Playset 8.jpg References